Jinchuuriki's Crown
by Naruto-Vergil Sparda
Summary: Neglected for his twin sister, hated by the village, Naruto is on the verge of distress by the age of 5. Cold and alone, he meets the Kyuubi No Yoko. Speaking a few words that forever change his life, Naruto now holds all the cards in his hands. "It is time to wake up...My King." Dark! Smart! Naruto NarutoxInorixOC. Rated M for future lemons and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Neglected for his twin sister, hated by the village, Naruto is on the verge of distress by the age of 5. Cold and alone, he meets the Kyuubi No Yoko. Speaking a few words that forever change his life, Naruto now holds all the cards in his hands. "It is time to wake up...My King." Dark! Smart! Naruto NarutoxInorixOC. Rated M for future lemons and language.  
><strong>

**AN: Writing this because I've had a recent obsession with Guilty Crown, and thought about writing a crossover. After reading a Guilty Crown/Naruto crossover, Guilty Cloud, I finally decided to begin writing my own crossover, as there are so few. I hope you all enjoy this story. Some chapters may be a bit short, while others may be very long. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. The second chapter of Arc Of Lightning will most likely be out some time next week. Until then however, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Guilty Crown.**

**Don't like incest, don't read it.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: The King's Awakening<br>**

A 5 year old blonde boy sat outside a house, sulking by the door. He glanced through an open window, to see an older blonde man, with a remarkable resemblance to him, and a red haired woman playing with their daughter. She had red hair like her mother, and blue eyes like her father. The girl was giggling as the family played, they looked like a happy family...but that was far from the truth.

The boy was Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, the two adults in the house. His sister was Uzumaki Siara, the girl in the house. For as long as Naruto could remember, his family had neglected him. They only paid attention to Siara, and hardly acknowledged his existence. When he learned to harness chakra at 4, his parents beat him and threw him out the house, cursing him for using chakra before his sister. They forgot about him completely sometimes, locking the house at night when he wasn't home, not laying him any food on the table.

They didn't even care when the villagers beat him. When he walked in with bruises, they didn't even treat him like a person. They just looked at him, before turning to pay attention to their daughter.

Naruto stood, turning away from the house, before walking back into the village, hiding in the shadows to keep out of the sight of the drunken villagers. Naruto didn't cry. He hadn't cried since he turned 3. He knew his parents hated him, at least that's what he thought, so he just contained his tears. He knew what he was. He was the Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi No Yoko...at least it's soul. His sister, Siara, got the chakra.

She was treated like the village hero, while he was treated like dirt that got on someone's boot.

Naruto shuddered as he dug for food out of a trash can...again. He hadn't slept in his bed or had a proper home cooked meal since he turned five half a year before. He had been reduced to nothing more than a pathetic piece of trash...scavenging for any food he could find. Luck favored him, as he found a recently thrown away sandwich in a fresh bin. He took a bite. It was still good, luckily. He ate it quickly, before he went into a back ally. _'Everyday it's like this,' _he thought. _'I'm hated by everyone...just because I have the Kyuubi's soul...I'm treated like I'm not human in the slightest.' _Naruto cried silently.

He stumbled behind the trash cans, hiding out of sight of everyone who would go to pass that place. _'I guess that I'll sleep here tonight...I just hope this pain ends soon...' _with those thoughts in mind, the discarded child of the Yondaime fell into slumber, praying for his pain to end...and a certain Nine Tailed Demon intended for that pain to end as well...but not in the way anyone would expect.

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes opened and he sat up bolt right. He looked around and frowned. "I'm in a sewer." He was correct. All around him was filthy water, and large walls that had lots of cracks in them. Naruto stood and looked in front of him. Before him was a large cage, with the kanji for "Seal" in the centre.<p>

A growl came from behind the cage. **"Come closer, you who will change the world**." Naruto hesitated, before stepping towards the cage. A single red, slited eye opened behind it. **"We have been waiting a long time for you to arrive, Lord Of Peace and God Of Destruction."**

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

**"I am the Kyuubi No Yoko," **the demon announced. **"And I and my siblings, the Bijuu, have been waiting for you to come. The descendant of the Rikudo Sennin, the son of two great heroes, and the one who shall change the world."**

"Excuse me Mr Kyuubi," Naruto spoke again. "You aren't making much sense."

**"Firstly kit," **Kyuubi began. **"Call me Kyuubi-sama. Secondly, if you were patient, I could get to my point." **Naruto did not speak. **"Good. Now I shall explain. Long long ago, before the hidden villages and chakra, there was a tree. It was known as the Shinju. It spread it's life force throughout the plant, and brought prosperity to the humans, however there was still war even with no chakra. One day, a woman from a distant land came and ate of the fruit it bore, gaining the power of chakra. Her name was Kaguya Otsutsuki. She ruled the world, bringing peace. However she became corrupted with power, violent. She was once known as the Rabbit Goddess, but was now called a demon. She bore two sons, Hagoromo and Hamura. The Shinju, furious, took on a monster form and went to take back it's chakra. Hagoromo and Hamura fought the demon, eventually sealing it within Hagoromo.**

**"Before it was sealed, it told of a prophecy however. It said 'This is not the end. One day a mortal shall be born, and shall hold a great power. They shall either bring peace to this world, or destroy it and rebuilt it again!' And I know, for a fact, that this child is you, Lord Naruto."**

Naruto held up his hands. "But...me? I'm nobody, just the discarded son of the Yondaim-"

**"Listen to me,****" **Kyuubi interrupted. **"_You _shall change this world. Not your sister. Not your father. Not your mother. You shall change this world, for you hold the power of the kings!"**

"Power of...the kings?" Naruto asked, and he felt a pulse in his chest. He fell to his knees, clutching it. "Wh-what is this?!"

Kyuubi bowed respectfully. **"You are awakening, my lord."**

Naruto screamed in agony. "MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!"

**"It is time for you to awaken...My King." **With those words, a silver energy erupted from Naruto's chest, and a glowing spot appeared on Kyuubi's chest. **"Use my heart as your weapon...and show this world the power of its ruler!"**

The pain stopped for Naruto, and when he opened his eyes, they were dark red. Not the red of the Kyuubi, but red of the anger and sorrow. His formerly yellow spiky hair was tame, falling against his head, and was red also, as if it was blood. He walked towards the cage, slipping past the bars, and reaching his hand into Kyuubi's chest. He pulled out a weapon. A pair of 8 pointed chakrams. They were black, with red lining on them. Each spike was silver. This was Kyuubi's Heart, his Void: **Demon's Revenge**. Naruto walked out the cage, and Kyuubi spoke one last time before Naruto left.

**"Bring forth what you wish...you who is now king." **With those words, Kyuubi retreated to the back of the cage. A new mark was on the back of Naruto's right hand. The symbol of the king. Naruto smirked, and left the mindscape.

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes snapped open, and he immediately noticed a difference. His hair was red and tame, like in his dream...no it wasn't a dream. It truly happened. He looked on the back of his right hand. The mark was there too. He thought about Kyuubi, and willed the weapons to appear. Instantly, the chakrams appeared in his hands. He looked at them and willed them to disappear, which they did.<p>

He looked towards the sky, and the sun was high in the sky. With a grin, the red haired king walked out the ally, and headed home. Villagers did not treat him badly. He looked in a window as he passed, and noticed his whisker marks had disappeared too.

He grinned. _'Perfect,' _he thought. _'Now let's see how my family treats me...' _He laughed like a maniac, his red eyes glimmering evilly, which made the villagers steer clear of him. He walked to the house and opened the door, walking in.

His parents looked at him, curiously. Siara also looked to him, confused. None of them had seen this boy before. "Hello young one," Minato said kindly. "Are you lost?" Naruto ignored them and began to walk to his room. "Excuse me, why are you here?" Minato asked again.

Naruto looked at them coldly with his crimson eyes, which made them flinch. "I'm here to go to my room _tou-san,_" Naruto told him, sarcasm dripping as he spoke the last word.

"N-Naruto?" Kushina asked hesitantly.

Naruto ignored her and his gaze fixed on Siara. She looked at him with a confused expression. "Is that you Naruto-niichan?"

Naruto turned away. "I'm not your nii-san Siara."

"What do you mean?" Minato asked.

The red haired boy smirked. He turned and walked to Siara, before cupping her cheek with his hand. She blushed heavily, which Naruto took note of. Naruto, truthfully, always liked Siara, far more than a brother should like his sister. And now that he had awaken his power as the king, his instincts screamed at him to make her his. "Why should I be her nii-san when I can be so much more than that?"

Kushina looked a little confused, but understood what he meant. "You are brother and sister! That can't happen!"

Naruto looked to her and then stood. "It's just a little joke kaa-san." Naruto told her. He ruffled his sister's hair. "Are you gonna grow strong and protect me Siara? After all," he glanced at his parents. "I'm just a worthless piece of trash that can't do anything right."

Kushina and Minato dropped their heads in shame. They had been so obsessed over their daughter, they had forgotten about their own son. Now he hated them. Siara didn't notice and looked at Naruto. "Nii-chan isn't worthless! Nii-chan is strong! I'll be the strongest to protect nii-chan no matter what! That's the promise of a lifetime!"

Naruto smiled. "Thank you Siara. I'll keep you to that." He stood and Siara noticed the mark on his hand. She was about to mention it, but Naruto held a finger to his lips, and she didn't say anything. He walked to the back door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to be doing some training. And hopefully I won't get beaten for it this time." Naruto walked out.

Kushina burst into tears, and Minato wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her. Siara looked between them, no idea as to why it was happening. But secretly she didn't really care. All she cared about was her Onii-chan.

* * *

><p>Naruto was standing by the trees in his family's personal training field. He focused chakra into his feet and placed a foot on the tree, only for it to get blown away. He frowned. "It said focus chakra..." he mumbled. "Ah of course. Too much is bad. I need to find a suitable amount. So if I start focusing chakra until I'm comfortable..." He grinned, and began to send a steady flow of chakra to his feet. When it felt comfortable, he stood ready, before he started to run up the tree. He got half way up, slashing it with a kunai, before he landed on his feet at the tree's base. "Good." He continued this for half an hour, until he could reach the top of the tree and was able to stay on the tree without any problems.<p>

He then held out his hands and willed **Demon's Revenge** to appear, and it did. On instinct, he imagined black flames, lighting the tips of each spike. To his surprise, that happened exactly. Burning crimson flames were on each spike, and Naruto smirked. He threw one of the chakrams at a tree, cutting it in half and causing the tree to fall. But mid fall, the entire tree ignited in black flames and was burnt to a crisp before it hit the ground. "Nice. _Very _nice." Naruto grinned. "Demon's Revenge is what Kyuubi's heart was called...a fine name if I do say so." He held out his empty left hand, and the chakram shot back into it. "Perfect," he licked his lips, greedily. Both chakrams vanished upon his command.

"It appears after extracting the heart of someone, I am able to summon their heart's weapon when I think about it." Naruto observed. "Now, while I _could _go around just taking the heart's weapon- Void I believe is the correct term- that wouldn't help my cause. Some people's Void's could be useless to me, and I may lose track. For now at least, I shall stick to mastering Demon's Revenge before getting other Void." Naruto frowned. "If only there were a way to see other people's void before I took them..." The former blonde sighed. "Oh well, I guess sometimes I'm just unlucky."

* * *

><p>That night, Naruto slept in his room for the first time since he was 5. His dream confused him, yet it also made perfect sense. He was a brown haired boy standing behind a fence, and he was 16. He was scared, beyond scared. But ahead of him was someone he had to protect. Large...things were in front of her, facing her. Prepared to end her life. He stood there, staring at her. At that moment he decided. He couldn't let her die! "INORI!" He yelled as he leapt over the fence and dashed towards her. Just as the large things shot something, he grabbed the girl and something in his breast pocket shattered. He had flashbacks, and silver streams of energy covered his right arm, and floated all around him.<p>

"Shu..." the girl spoke. "Please..." a glowing spot was on her chest. "Use me."

Naruto's right hand plunged into her chest and he began to pull something out. Everything was fading to black as the dream was ending. The last thing Naruto saw was the girl's head. Her long pink hair, and the crimson eyes, filled with love as she looked at him.

Naruto sat up bolt right, panting. "Was that...just a dream?" He wondered aloud. "It felt...more like a memory." He heard a sound like glass breaking and looked out the window. He saw two people running from his house, in cloaks. He saw a flash of red hair...his eyes widened. "SIARA!" Naruto yelled as he too jumped out the window and began to follow, in the shadows.

* * *

><p>"Heh, can't believe we got her!" The first cloaked man said.<p>

"I know man," the other said smugly. "Konoha's standards dropped so much after the Kyuubi attack."

"What do we do with the girl?" The first asked. "Sell her off? I'm sure Iwa or Kumo would pay a nice price for her."

The second grinned. "Maybe...but first let's have a little _fun _with her."

"Hehe, I like the way you think." With that, the first dropped Siara, and was about to strip her, but a voice behind made his blood run cold.

"If you do what I know your about to do," it said. "I'll kill you."

The two turned to look at the voice, then sighed with relief. It was just a boy. His hair shadowed his eyes, so they couldn't see those, and it was also too dark to see his other features, but he was short. He wore a white shirt and shorts. He looked no older than 5. It was, of course, Naruto. "Beat it kid," the second man said. "We're busy."

"Didn't you hear me?" Naruto said darkly. "Leave her alone. Or I'll kill you."

The first turned to him, annoyed. "Let's teach this brat a lesson." He decided. He wove hand signs quickly. "**Katon: Kurenai Bakuhatsu (Fire Release: Crimson Explosion)**!" He opened his mouth and burning red flames shot towards Naruto, who stood there waiting.

He held out his hands. **Demon's Revenge** appeared instantly, and the tips lit with black fire. He threw the first into the flames, which caused an unexpected reaction. The flames that were headed for Naruto turned black and changed course towards the source of it's release.

"W-Woah!" He jumped away, but the flames followed and consumed him. He died, screaming in complete agony.

The second man became cautious. The chakram returned to Naruto's hand, unharmed. "I'll stop you! **Suiton: Daibakufu No Jutsu** **(Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)**!" Water from a nearby lake arose and the attack headed for Naruto.

Naruto was scared for a moment, but then decided he had nothing to lose. He held the chakrams to his sides, and they both hovered in the air, spinning furiously. Black flames danced along his arms. "BURN BABY!" Pillars of black flame rose around him, and upon contact, the water evaporated. The flames shot towards the second man, who ended up having his arm lit aflame. He cut it off quickly to stop it consuming him. Naruto took the chance to run to him and kick him in the chin, messing up his nervous system.

The man struggled to look up in fear at the red haired boy who had done this to him. "Wh-who are you?!"

Naruto dismissed **Demon's Revenge **he picked up his sister in a bridal carry before looking at the man, who was fearing for his life. "Take word back to your village, that any attempts to take Uzumaki-Namikaze Siara will never succeed as long as I draw breath. I shall let you live to show what happens to those who dare harm her. Remember these words, and remember well." His vermilion eyes looked into the man's, and he saw his life ending. "I am the destroyer, and the savior. I am he who ends and he who begins. I am the one who shall tear this world to pieces, but also save it. I am..." Naruto thought of a name...the one from his dream. "Ouma Shu! And I am the one who holds the power to change this world! The Void is my domain, and the power's within it! And I am the one who shall become King!" With his piece said, Naruto turned and walked away.

Within the next week, a new entry was placed in the bingo book, with the appearance of the mysterious Ouma Shu '**The King Of The Void.' **Iwa placed a large bounty on him, almost as big as the Yondaime's, but none knew who he was. Little did they know, this was only the beginning of the legend...the legend of Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. The one who would become king.

* * *

><p><strong>All pairings:<strong>

**NarutoxInorixSiara (OC)**

**NejixTenten**

**ShikamaruxTemari**

**InoxKiba**

**HinataxShu (You'll understand as the story goes on)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Or Guilty Crown**

**If you don't like incest, then don't read the story.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2: The Old King, Pink Hair<strong>

Three years had passed since Ouma Shu had been put in the bingo book as an A-Class **Shinobi**. Since that time, many **Shinobi **attempted to kidnap Siara, in attempts to gain the Uzumaki bloodline amongst their **Shinobi**. However none ever succeeded as, just when they thought they had escaped, Ouma Shu would appear, kill all but one, then leave that one a cripple, unable to resume their duty as **Shinobi**. He always gave the same message. And it always ended with him saying: "I am Ouma Shu! The one who shall become a king!"

This confused many people, as word of him spread through out the elemental nations like wildfire. They all wondered what he meant by 'king.' A great majority believed he meant a Kage. But there were also many people that didn't believe that. They believed he didn't mean to become a kage, but a true king. They believed he intended to unite the elemental nations, and become its king, ruling over them. Others thought he intended to kill them all, and take those that remained as his servants as he rebuilt the world in his image. If only they knew the true thoughts running through the mind of the young Namikaze.

Naruto had grown over the three years. He became obsessed with training, and Siara's safety. He spent almost all his time at home, training like there was no tomorrow. Roles had been reversed. Kushina and Minato now tried to get his attention, however he simply ignored them or gave them a cold gaze. They did everything. Minato had ANBU round up everyone who had wronged Naruto and put them in the T & I department. But nothing seemed to work. Naruto also took to reading a lot, unlike before. If he wasn't training or spending time with Siara, he would be reading.

Minato and Kushina made many desperate ploys to get Naruto back into their lives, but he halted their every advance. Kushina offered to teach him **Kenjutsu (Sword Technique)**, but he said he wasn't interested. Minato offered to teach him the **Rasengan (Spiralling Sphere) **and even the **Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God)**. Naruto claimed he had no need for incomplete jutsu, which shocked Minato's core. He hadn't told _anyone _besides Kushina, Jiraya and Kakashi that the **Rasengan** was incomplete. And not even Kushina knew the **Hiraishin **wasn't fully developed.

Despite what Naruto said however, he was actually interested in both jutsu. The thought of completing both **Rasengan **and **Hiraishin **enthralled him to no end. So, using recently developed stealth skills, he snuck into his father's office, and copied down the notes on both jutsu, including the steps to mastering them. He also took note of how to make **Hiraishin **makers to respond to his chakra only, so that his father wouldn't be able to find out about his secret training so easily.

Another change that happened was Konoha's people no longer beat or insulted Naruto. In fact, he became very popular among the female populace. This was mostly due to **Fuinjutsu (Sealing Arts)**, as Naruto had taken it to heart to master. He had developed the seall all the girls, and even some guys wanted: Anti-Rape seals. Everyone got some as soon as they could, civilians and **Kunoichi **alike. Even **Shinobi **took some.

He had also been taking lessons from the Kyuubi. It was severely weakened after Naruto had taken the void, and needed to recover. When it had, Naruto began learning from it. He learnt **Ninjutsu (Ninja Technique) **that was lost to time many years after the Juubi was placed in the moon. He had a high level of chakra control, and was learning **Genjutsu (Illusion Technique)**. If anyone heard this, they would be shocked. Naruto had huge chakra reserves, bigger than his sister's despite her having the Kyuubi's chakra. The though of him being able to use **Genjutsu **was unbelievable. But he was learning. Slow, but learning.

Naruto and Siara had also started at the academy. Naruto quickly shot to the top of the class, much to the annoyance of Uchiha Sasuke, the last Uchiha after the massacre. Siara was quickly the top of the girls, being smart, strong, and beautiful. Many boys looked at her, undressing her with their eyes. They all got a beating, courtesy of Naruto. Needless to say, Siara quickly lost any

Right now though, Naruto was at his family's training grounds, his left hand loosely on one half of **Demon's Revenge**, occasionally flicking it up to keep the grip firm, while holding the other in the centre with his right, gripping it tightly so that it wouldn't fall out his hands. He wore a dark blue shirt, no symbol on it, along with black ANBU pants and black **Shinobi** sandals. On his hands were black, fingerless gloves with his trademark Uzumaki swirl on them. He decided to keep the Uzumaki line alive, as his mother had effectively abandoned the clan when she married Minato. Naruto knew for a long time his sister would be placed as clan head of the Namikaze clan.

But he would be the head of the Uzumaki. It was the clan rule. The eldest son of the family became the clan head of the Uzumaki upon becoming a **Shinobi** or reaching the age of 18. Naruto would never be the Namikaze clan head, but the Uzumaki clan? That was a spot he would never allow anyone to take, until his dying breath.

In addition to this, Naruto began having frequent dreams of the brown haired boy. Each time, he plunged his hand into someone's chest and summoned a new void for battle. Each time, that void would give him the edge before he finished off the enemy with that first void, from the pink haired girl.

"Inori..." Naruto mumbled as he held **Demon's Revenge**. "Why does that sound so familiar?" He threw the chakram in his left hand, flames igniting as it flew. It spun wildly, black flames blazing around it. It stabbed into the ground and a pillar of black flames erupted, shooting up 20 feet in the air, before dying down. The chakram flew back into the Uzumaki's hand, as if he had never thrown it.

He heard movement. He quickly dismissed **Demon's Revenge**. He turned around to face the one who was walking out. As the door opened, he saw Uzumaki Namikaze Kushina: his mother. "Kushina," he spoke with a cold tone, causing her to flinch. "What do you want?"

"Um..." Kushina felt uncomfortable. Neglecting your son for 5 years and then trying to get his attention back for 3 years after will do that to someone. "Dinner will be ready soon..." Naruto nodded. Kushina gathered her courage. "Your father and I will begin training Siara soon...and we wanted to know if you'd like to join us."

Naruto snorted in disgust. "You have nothing you can teach me." His tone reminded her of ice. "I'm not interested in the Namikaze fighting style. And I already learned the Uzumaki fighting style from the scrolls we own." Kushina gasped. She wondered where those scrolls had gone. "I can promise, Kushina." Naruto walked past her. "There is nothing you can offer that would interest me."

Kushina looked back to her son and fell to her knees, beginning to sob uncontrollably.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked to his room, a shit eating grin on his face. "Phase 2...complete." Naruto couldn't help but grin, having set his plan in motion. You see, after all the pain Minato had put him through, Naruto decided to exact revenge. It was quite simple: take away everything Minato had ever loved. He would start by turning Siara against him, as she was completely dedicated to Naruto. Simple enough. The next phase would be Kushina. He had been stuck for a while on that matter, but came up with a way. He would make Kushina upset, and give subtle hints that it was Minato's fault they couldn't get along. Soon enough, Kushina would blame the blonde Hokage, divorce him, just to make Naruto happy. The third part was taking away his Hokage title.<p>

That would be the most difficult. However, oddly enough, the civilian, elder, and **Shinobi **council's all liked Naruto. The only ones who didn't like him were Homura and Koharu. Other than that, they all loved him. After Naruto had saved Siara (which was a highly guarded secret), he was rather liked. Danzo offered to train him in ROOT, but Naruto explained that he knew what Danzo was planning, however had great respect for the man. He accepted the training, on the condition he doesn't enter ROOT and is permitted to keep his emotions, as he rather liked hating Minato. Danzo agreed to this. They did have to keep training secret however, in case Minato got suspicious. It was unlikely though. Naruto never told Minato anything to begin with.

Of course, this didn't mean Naruto didn't blame Kushina. He blamed her, but just because she obeyed Minato that they should ignore Naruto. After having his child, she had become a stupid fangirl, like the ones at the academy. Absolutely pathetic. Naruto shivered, remembering he had fangirls of his own.

The red haired king sighed, in slight annoyance. "Man fuck my life." He grumbled, as he climbed into bed, drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes opened, but he knew this wasn't the real world. But it wasn't a dream either. He was back in the sewer that was his mindscape, but the walls were now dark purple-blue crystals, jagged and spiked. He could see inside the crystals were people, which shocked him. He walked to one crystal and saw a girl with brown hair in a pony tail. She wore a red...suit of some kind that was unfamiliar to him.<p>

"Hello," a void said, and Naruto whirled around. His eyes widened. It was the brown haired boy from his dreams. On his right hand was the same mark as Naruto's. "I have been waiting a long time to meet you, new king."

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, already knowing the answer.

"I am Ouma Shu, the former king." He told him. "Tell me, Uzumaki Naruto, what do you fight for?"

Naruto closed his eyes. "I...fight for revenge." Images of Minato and Kushina ignoring him blurred through his mind. Behind the Kyuubi's cage, a single red eye opened, and a fanged grin appeared. "Minato and Kushina...those bastards...made my life hell..." His eyes opened, both eyes seeming to glow a deep crimson. "But I also fight for Siara...my little sister. She means the world to me. Without her..." Naruto looked Shu in the eye. "This world could crumble, I being it's destroyer."

Silence.

Shu looked at Naruto for a while, before he let out a small snicker...then chuckle...then full blown laughter. "HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! MOST AMUSING UZUMAKI NARUTO! YOU FIGHT FOR YOUR SISTER, AND REVENGE AGAINST YOUR PARENTS! DESTROYER OF THE WORLD, BUT PERHAPS ITS SAVIOR! VERY WELL UZUMAKI!" Shu grinned evilly. "In your academy class, I believe there is a pink haired girl who doesn't speak at all, correct?"

Naruto frowned, but nodded. "Yes, Akatsuki-chan."

Shu grinned. "Befriend her, love her, make her yours. She will be an Eve, like your sister, and you an Adam. Prosper or perish, the world is your tool, King Uzumaki." Shu walked to Naruto and pressed his mark, causing it to glow slightly. "I have given you a special summoning power. From now on, by envisioning a creature in your mind, you can create a crystal version of it that will follow your every command." Shu backed away, beginning to fade. "Go forth! Become the strongest! Your darkness waits for you Naruto, it longs to be with you once more! This is not the last time we shall meet, **Kūgeki No Kokuō **(King Of The Void)." Shu vanished from sight.

Naruto looked from his mark to the place Shu once stood. "Oi, Kyuubi?" The Bijuu looked at its container. Naruto smirked. "Things are about to get interesting."

The bijuu smirked. **"Indeed, your majesty."**

Naruto laughed as he faded from the mindscape, leaving the Kyuubi to return to it's slumber.

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes opened and he sat up slowly. He looked out his window. The crescent moon was out. "Still night huh?" He mumbled, when he felt a spike in negative emotions. After mastering <span><strong>Demon's Revenge<strong>, he was able to sense negativity. He quickly stood up and searched for the source. Once he found it, he disappeared in a red flash, which would have shocked any occupants in the room.

* * *

><p>A group of drunken men had surrounded a girl with long, lush pink hair, and scared redbrown eyes. She wore a cloak which covered her body, preventing anyone from seeing underneath. As she looked at the men around her, she had fear in her eyes.

"You gave us a bit of trouble, Akatsuki-chan." One of the men grinned. "But now it's time we have some fun~"

She stumbled back then quickly went forwards a bit when one of the men made a grab for her. _'N-No!' _She screamed in her mind. _'S-Someone help me! Please help me!' _A flash of red hair appeared in her mind. _"__I-If you exist Kami-sama, please! Don't let this happen!"_

One of the men leaped at her...only to be blasted back and his head to erupt into black fire. He screamed in agony before he died. The men looked at the source, and they were looking upon Uzumaki Naruto. His other clothes were gone, replaced with new threads. His hair was still red, but was spiked up backwards, pointing behind him. He wore a blood red cloak, open at the front, along with baggy brown jeans. For a shirt, he wore a black shirt with the Uzumaki swirl where his heart would be, along with brown boots. On his hand's were brown, fingerless gloves. He held **Demon's Revenge** in his hands.

"Whadda ya think yer doin'?!" A man demanded, enraged.

Naruto stared on impassively. "I'm saving this beautiful maiden's purity from filth like you," was the calm reply. This caused Akatsuki to blush a deep red. "I will give you one chance. Step away, or die."

The men laughed. "GET 'IM!" They leapt at him.

"Die," Naruto growled, flashing through hand seals as **Demon's Revenge** floated by his side. "**Kudoton: Ushinawa Jigoku (Void Release: Lost Inferno)." **Pitch black flames, growling in anger, rose up around Naruto and Akatsuki. The men screamed in agony as they burned away. "The Shinigami will not claim you fools." He made hand seals, grinning evilly. "**Kudoton: Nusuma Tamashi (Void Release: Stolen Soul)!**" Black tendrils of chakra shot out of Naruto's back and curled around each man. They screamed in further agony, as they turned to ashes. 7 small orbs of light floated along the tendrils. Naruto held out his right hand and the orbs floated into his King's mark.

He turned to Akatsuki. "Your safe now, Akatsuki." Naruto told her as his hair fell flat against his head and **Demon's Revenge** vanished.

She leapt at him and hugged him tightly. "Th-thank you...thank you..." Naruto was shocked. This was the first time he had heard her voice. She sounded...beautiful. And it made him feel strange. Like he had heard her voice once before, but had forgotten.

He broke the hug and chuckled softly. "It's alright Akatsuki-chan."

She blushed and looked away. "...ori..."

"Huh?" Naruto tilted his head. "What was that?"

"...My name is Inori, Naruto-kun..." She mumbled, blushing even harder.

His eyes widened a fraction, as Inori was the same girl in his dreams...and this one looked a LOT like her. "Hello Inori-chan. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. It's nice to meet you properly."

She nods and hugs him again. She whispers softly, just enough so he can't hear her. "I'll never leave you alone Naruto-kun...not again."


End file.
